Long chain fatty acids (LCFAs) are an important source of (energy for most organisms. They also function as blood hormones, regulating key metabolic functions such as hepatic glucose production. Although LCFAs can diffuse through the hydrophobic core of the plasma membrane into cells, this nonspecific transport cannot account for the high affinity and specific transport of LCFAs exhibited by cells such as cardiac muscle, hepatocytes, enterocytes, and adipocytes. The molecular mechanisms of LCFA transport remains largely unknown. Identifying these mechanisms can lead to pharmaceuticals that modulate fatty acid uptake by the intestine and by other organs, thereby alleviating certain medical conditions (e.g. obesity, diabetes, hypotension or cardiomyopathy).